poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Discussing the heist
This is the scene where Constantine, Dominic, Nefera, Sidney, Boris, Natasha, and Hans reveal the real reason for the Muppets' world tour in Barney's Adventures of Muppets Most Wanted. Dominic Badguy: Flawlessly executed. Bravo. Constantine: What did you expect from world's most dangerous frog and number one criminal, number two? Dominic Badguy: Yeah, I know. I'm number one, you're number two. I think we mentioned that before. Hans: Well, I thought it was an excellent performance myself. Sidney: What about me? Hans: Eh, you were good, too. Sidney: Perfect. Boris Badenov: But let's not forget about Dominic. Natasha Fatale: Yes, Dominic, if Boris and I did that, they all, except moose and squirrel would've recognize us completely, but, you, oh, you pulled wool over everyone's eyes completely. Dominic Badguy: Least I could do for the two of you, Natasha. Boris Badenov: That's our old friend, Dominic Badguy. (laughs) Hans: BTW, what gave you the idea of saying you last name was French and meant "good guy". Dominic Badguy: Oh, I panicked, and it was the first thing to pop out of my head. Constantine: Well, you did good job anyway, Dominic. Boris Badenov: Hey, why do you get to compliment your number two on good job? I'm in charge here. Sidney: I thought I was in charge. Hans: I was thinking the same thing about me. Natasha Fatale: Calm down, boys. Don't you remember? Lady who helped brake us out of prison, and hired Sydney, is one in charge. Hans: Oh yeah. Hey, where is she anyway? Natasha Fatale: Oh, here she's coming now. Nefera de Nile: (enters the room) Hello, gang. How's your first day on the tour so far? Hans: Ah, Nefera, you're arrived. Everything's going as hoped. Boris Badenov: Yes, tell her, Con. Constantine: Now that we control the Muppet tour, Nefera, phase one of our plan's complete. We are now positioned to carry out greatest burg-le, burg-ler-er-y, burg--. Dominic Badguy: Burglary. Constantine: Yes, of all time, and pin it on those gullible Muppets who will spend the rest of their miserable lives behind bars. Hans: Not to mention I can finally get my revenge on Barney, and his little mermaid, too. Boris Badenov: And with moose and squirrel coming along with them, Natasha and me wil finally kill them. Nefera de Nile: So, everything's great? Hans: Precisely. Sidney: Yes, it was so splendid that you came up with this, Nefera. I'm so glad we met in L.A. after you failed to get the Muppet Theater before that Tex Richman fellow wanted it. Nefera de Nile: Well, it's a good thing he lost it. Otherwise, I never would've had Constantine and Hans break out of that... uh, Constantine: Gulag. Nefera de Nile: Yeah, that, so we could plan the tour, and hired Sidney to convince the others he's Barney, so I can finally get even with my incredibly dull baby sister and her loser friends. Sidney: Great! So, uh, what's the plan again? Constantine: Tonight, we steal the painting, and then we'll have all we need to steal the unstealable. Hans: The Mona Lisa in Paris? Constantine: Nope. Sidney: The Venus de Milo in Greece? Constantine: No, again. Nefera de Nile: Ooh, ooh, the Liberty Bell in Philadelphia? Constnatine: Not even close, the crown jewels of England... Hans: Ooh, even better! Constantine: ..insuring that my name goes down in history as greatest theif of all time! Dominic Badguy: You mean our names, right? Constantine: Of course, my name first, then spacebar spacebar spacebar, your name. Nefera de Nile: Here it comes. Boris Badenov: Oh, boy. Constantine (singing): I'm number one Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes